Naruto: The 2nd Uchiha Survivor
Flashback: Uchiha Slaughter* "You, like me, might be one of the few who can use Mangekyo Sharingan. All you need to do is, kill your best friend!" said Itachi Uchiha. "No, never!" shouted his younger brother, Sauske. "I will leave the result to the future, younger brother." Itachi jumped down and punched Sauske in the stomach and dissapeared. Sauske fell on the ground, crying as he heard his name being called. "...ske! Sau..e! Sauske!!!" Using the last of his strength, Sauske got up and was face to face with his 1 year older cousin, Sean Uchiha. "Sauske, I'm glad that someone survived other than me. C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe." *End Flashback* Present Day- Ninja Academy Graduations "Alright class, the following teams will be formed, Squad 7-Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha." I couldn't hear the other teams because of the groan and joyful cheers coming from Sakura and Naruto. (A.N. Groan from Sakura, cheers from them both. Sauske will have a more social personality because he still has family around. So Naruto likes him.) "Oh, and Sean Uchiha, who has been a solo Gennin for a year is being assigned to Squad 7 for personal reasons." said Iruka-sensei. Now I have to keep an eye on Sauske, being the older relative. After the graduation was over, I went over to my new team. "Yo Naruto, Sakura, Sauske!" The three new Gennin turned to face me as I walked up to their seats. "Hey Sean, how about we head over to the training grounds for a sparring match?" suggested Naruto. I placed a hand on his and looked down at him, "Naruto, I admire that enthusiasm, but maybe later." I said, earning a groan from the blond. "Sakura, you're looking lovely today." I said to the pinkette. "Uh, thanks Sean." Sakura said while blushing. "Don't you have something a LITTLE more important to do than flirt with Sakura? Like teach me how to use that Burning Tsunami Jutsu?" asked Sauske. "I'll teach you when we get home tonight Sauske." I said. 15 minutes have passed since our Sensei was supposed to meet us in the academy and frankly, I was getting ticked. "Naruto, that prank you set up will never work on a Jonin." said Sakura. "It'll work, I just know it will." said Naruto. The door started to slide open, the eraser fell, and actualy hit the person walking in. He was a tall man, probably in his late 20s, early 30s, with gravity-defying silver hair, his headband covering his left eye, a mask covering his mouth and nose, a Jonin vest, standard issue ninja gloves, black sandals, and long combat pants. This was our Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi first noticed the eraser fall on the floor and the chalk dust in his hair. "Hahahaha, I told you guys it would work!" Naruto said, almost out of breath. "I've had enough of this. I have 2 things to say. One, Sensei if you're late again I'll burn you to a crisp. Two, I'm meeting some friends in a couple minutes at their training grounds, so later!" I said, forming the tiger hand sign and dissapearing in a puff of smoke. Category:Fan Fiction